


For Lucis

by PumpkinPantaloons



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, For Science!, Fucking Machines, Gangbang, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other, Panic Attacks, Porn With Plot, Pre-Game(s), Suicidal Thoughts, That's it, Torture, featuring Titus pretending to be a good guy, in medias res porn, somehow this turned into a real story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPantaloons/pseuds/PumpkinPantaloons
Summary: Two prompt fill:"Someone really hates Regis for reasons and wants to make him suffer. Unfortunately getting to the king is pretty much impossible. Getting to his son, who for some reason is allowed to walk about like a normal person, is far easier. Noct gets kidnapped and tortured and the kidnapper sends photos and recordings to Regis."and"Can be part of an au where Noct's magic is passed to others via sex (and the Niffs want to spread Noct's magic around), or just some Niff scientists that want to clone him or impregnate others in order to have more Lucian magic.Either way, I just want Noct to be fucked mercilessly by a machine and for his come to be milked from him. For science. ;-)Bonus points for him to be surrounded by scientists going about their business while he's having mindblowing orgasms."That's it.





	1. I lose control again

**Author's Note:**

> This is just awful. I'm the worst. I've never filled a prompt before, so this was kind of liberating. /o/

Noctis moaned around the rubber ball vibrating against his swollen lips, drool leaking from the corners of his mouth. His eyes slid closed; not that it mattered, the hood covering his head kept him in the dark. Kept him solely focused on the pulsing, solid warmth buried inside him, and the moist heat enveloping his length. His hands clenched helplessly, wrists tied together above his head and pinned to the soft… thing pushing him towards release again.

He tried to phase through the restraints keeping him immobile, but his magic was spilling out of him faster than he could pull it from the Crystal from two pinching points in the base of his neck and spine; pressure he could barely feel over the throbbing need of his erection. 

The sensations bubbling through his body pushed out another moan, loud in the silence that had enveloped him since he’d woken up. He vainly tried to resist the wanton thrust of his hips against the thing sucking greedily at his cock. He wanted it to leave him alone, or swallow him, anything to end the overwhelming assault. He didn’t know where he was, who had attacked him and Ignis on the way home from university, but the thought of them watching him writhe and moan, begging for release around the gag in his mouth caused his already flushed face to burn hotter.

Then it got worse. Whatever was buried inside him thrummed faster, pressing against sensitive places he hadn’t even known existed. His body arched as he let out a cry, cuming into the humid warmth sheathing him. However, even as he sagged in exhausted bliss, it didn’t stop, continuing to hum along his abused nipples and deep inside him, making his tight muscles shake.

His head lolled aimlessly as he was dragged mercilessly to yet another orgasm. Shuddering, he let out garbled pleas for them to stop, but it silently continued, wrenching him to release over and over again, until he was limp, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.

“Shut it down,” a voice broke into the silence. Noctis started, but his limbs felt too heavy to even attempt to move.

“B-but-” Someone else protested quietly.

Noctis’ eyes widened as he replayed his shuddering moans with the realization people had been watching him orgasm over and over again.

“You’re not going to get anything else out of him for a while, and I’ve got work to do,” The first person responded flatly.

“Fine,” The second voice said sullenly. Then suddenly the assault on Noctis’ body cut off. There was a series of incongruous noises before Noctis was lifted off the solid warmth buried inside him. His body was shifted disorientingly and his torso was pushed against something solid and soft, his limbs dangling. Noctis shifted in the man’s grip, trying to knee him in what he hoped was the back of his neck, but his arms and legs moved sluggishly, and it seemed to make no difference to whoever was carrying his exposed body. Noctis reached for the hood over his head, but his bound wrists were grabbed and pulled down. He tried to yank them free, but he was so drained the hands keeping him still didn’t even budge. He was useless without the Crystal’s magic. 

Noctis pressed his mouth into a line, trying to keep the panic from setting in. He had no idea where he was, or what the fuck they were trying to do to him… his sweaty face flush again under the hood. How many people had seen him… were they taking pictures? Video? Was everyone going to know he’d let some weird machine make him cum? Was that the plan? To humiliate him and his family? Was Ignis ok? 

For a moment Noctis stopped breathing. The chamberlain had still been in the front seat of his crumpled car when the attackers pulled Noctis from the wreckage, but what if they hadn’t left him in the car? Or what if they’d left him there because he was dead? He needed to know if Ignis was ok. Noctis doubted the man silently lugging him away from the perverted machine would give him answers, but if he played his cards right, whoever was in charge might.

Noctis stopped trying to struggle, desperate to gather strength for whatever came next.

\---  
Regis paced because there was nothing left to do. He’d poured over the reports of his son’s abduction, gone to the scene of the accident himself in hopes of squeezing something useful out of the wrecked car that had contained his son 4 hours and 58 minutes ago, and he’d personally interviewed Ignis, who had been knocked unconscious during the crash, and thus had nothing useful to help glean the whereabouts of his poor son.

They wouldn’t kill Noctis, Regis told himself as he completed another circuit of his room, bad knee throbbing painfully. The Prince of Lucis was too perfect as leverage to be killed outright. And Regis knew he would acquiesce to any demands they made, if they would just hurry up and make them, because his son’s safety was paramount. Noctis was the Chosen of the Crystal, would bring the world back from darkness someday, any sacrifices that needed to be made to protect him, Regis would make. For the safety of his people, and his son, who already had to endure so much.

But now 5 hours had passed in agonizing silence. 

Regis’ phone chimed in his clammy hand. He looked at the caller ID, startled to find a text message from an unknown number; the royal technicians had assured him that only people in his contacts list would be able to reach him. His brow furrowed at the message, which was just a link. Regis’ body went cold, his heart squeezing as he tapped on it. It opened a tab in his browser, and he almost dropped the phone at the sight on the screen. His son, naked, was strapped into a metal chair, black hood on his head. He was struggling, but his movements were clumsy and weak, much like when he stumbled around after expending too much magical energy. Also in frame were two men wearing black ski masks.

The thinnest one removed his son’s hood. Noctis blinked owlishly, shaking damp strands of hair out of his eyes. Then he stilled, glaring at his captors, mouth set in a firm line. The erratic heaving of his chest betrayed the panic his son’s schooled expression did not. His boy was brave.

Subtitles appeared at the bottom of the video: You are sacrificing all of Lucis to a tyrant for your own safety. Feel the pain of your people.

Regis’ mouth went dry. This wasn’t about a ransom, it was about hatred, it was about making him suffer. There would be no negotiating. If he didn’t find his son, Regis knew with frozen certainty he would lose him forever.

“Where’s-” Noctis started to say just as a third person, clearly a woman, walked into the shot, and Regis heard the hiss before he saw the red hot brand in a slender, gloved hand. Noctis’ eyes widened as he also caught sight of the glowing sigil of the Emperor. He jerked frantically at his restraints, breath hitching audibly. Garbled curses fell from his lips as the woman approached him.

Regis’ jaw tightened. There was nothing he could do. Again he was helpless to save his son. Why could he never reach Noctis when he needed him most? He wanted to look away as the brand hovered above his frantic son’s left arm, but he would not abandon his son in that way as well.

The brand smoked as it was pressed into Noctis’ forearm. His son threw his head back, screaming as he bucked in the chair. Regis would never forget the anguish ringing in his ears.

As the masked assailants waited, still and impassive, Noctis dissolved into incoherent sobs, gasping and twisting, vainly attempting to pull his sizzling arm free of the metal restraints. Bile stung the back of Regis’ throat. Droplets of water splashed onto the phone screen as his son’s struggles became weaker and weaker until he was slumped in the chair, breathing shallow and erratic, eyes hooded and red, face damp with tears.

“Why…?” Noctis whispered. No one answered.

How would he recover from this? Noctis had lost his bright light after the daemon attack when he was a child, what would this do to his spirit?

If he survived.

The woman with the brand looked towards the camera, nodding slightly. The video went dark and stopped.

Regis stared at the blackness for several seconds, waiting, but nothing happened in the returned silence. He reached for the internal line with a shaking hand to summon the generals of the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive to him. He had to get to his son before it was too late.


	2. Color me in with your blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I went overboard this time. I am the worst. :T

Noctis had never smelled burnt flesh before, but it was so strong it was palpable in the back of his throat, turning his stomach.

“Give him the injection,” The woman instructed coolly, “He’s due back to the lab in five.” The men around Noctis nodded before she walked out of his field of view.

Noctis lifted his head to see another one of his captors preparing a syringe. “W..ha…?” He slurred, throat hoarse from screaming. He tried to move, but the masked man had no problem injecting him with whatever was in the syringe. He was ‘due’ somewhere else, so whatever it was probably wasn’t going to kill him, but that still left too many possibilities. Noctis tried to stuff down the pain to focus long enough to figure out if anything else was happening to his body.

While he was trying to concentrate, the hood was dragged over his head again, throwing him into darkness before the metal pressing against his flesh disappeared. Noctis curled in on himself, trying to protect his injured arm. When he was grabbed by the shoulder, he kicked out blindly. He hit something solid and immovable, and was met with laughter, before he was picked up and slung over the man’s shoulder. The ruined skin on his arm stretched, forcing a strangled scream as fresh pain shot up his arm and pulsed down his fingers.

Why. Why was this happening to him? They’d made no demands, just silently ruined his arm. Had they asked his father for something and he’d refused? What were they going to do to him now? He knew he had to fight, but moving hurt and he could still feel the Crystal’s magic leaking out of him.

And Ignis! Where was Ignis? Was he being tortured as well? He hadn’t had time to ask before the woman had attacked him. Noctis tried to lift his head, but it felt like it was made of lead. “Where is he? Where’s Ignis?” He tried to say, but the words came out muddled, even to his ears. The man carrying him didn’t respond regardless. His head fell back to the man’s chest. It was pointless, and he was so tired.

A confusion of moments later, Noctis was dropped onto what felt like a bed, and he realized his left arm only throbbed dully at being jarred. He yelped as something solid was pushed into his asshole, squirming, but was unable to keep them from strapping him down. The ball-gag was forced back into his mouth. Noctis shuddered, recognizing where he was a moment before everything turned on, filling him with pulsing warmth. Something was slipped over his length, like a moist, inviting mouth and he whimpered, shaking his head as the thing sucked his dick.

“Adjust part D and apply the nipple clamps, the anesthetic will have decreased the subject’s sensitivity, and we can’t count on the aphrodisiac to totally counter that.”

The thing invading him shifted and Noctis cried out as the throbbing dildo pushed hard against his prostate, but his protest was muffled by the ball humming against his lips and making him drool. His cock shamefully jumped to life under the pulses of pleasure assaulting him.

“Good job. That will do nicely. Now monitor the subject’s vitals. Don’t let his arousal drop below the event threshold.” 

Noctis groaned, losing track of the drone of words as his swollen member was sucked, dragging him over the edge until he was shuddering from orgasm. He must have passed out afterwards, because suddenly he was coming again with a quiet gasp, his face damp with sweat and saliva. His muscles trembled under the continued pressure of the machine filling him.

“Subject is awake again,” someone announced blandly. “Wait, what are they doing in here?”

“They paid extra for a more… personal extraction. Shut down the machine.”

What did they mean?! The vibrating stopped, and Noctis’ body sagged in relief.

“This is… exquisite,” A woman purred close to his ear. Fingers trailed down his stomach, his muscles tightened reflexively. 

A deep chuckle rumbled through the air. “Can’t believe we get to fuck the Prince of Lucis.” A chorus of laughter erupted around Noctis, and he started to struggle against his bonds, body going icy.

“Let’s have a look at that lovely royal cock, shall we?” A different woman said smugly, sliding off the machine swallowing his length. She wrapped long, light fingers around his softening dick and began to gently stroke him, easily making his body submit to her touch. “Yessss, Good Boy,” she whispered in his ear.

Noctis tried to shift away, but his bonds didn’t give him much leeway. Once again laughter filled the room, causing his face to flush underneath the hood. Noctis struggled to hold back the loud moans escaping him, ashamed he couldn’t resist. 

The bindings on his ankles were suddenly gone, but when he tried to kick, his legs were grabbed and he was pushed until his head was dangling off the edge of the bed. Drool dripped down his face as the mask was moved far enough to expose his mouth and nose. The gag was removed. 

Noctis gasped. “Let me-” The rest of his protest was muffled by the cock that was shoved in his mouth. His throat constricted around the intrusion, but before he could try and bite down, his hips were lifted and another cock was slammed into his prepared opening. He cried out, his stretched lips already aching. As the man in his mouth started to pull back, the bed shifted, and then something warm and solid was on top of him.

“Mmmm,” A woman hummed as she sank down on his erection, tight and wet. Noctis moaned involuntarily. “Fill me up, Little Prince,” she murmured, rocking her hips as cocks slammed into him from both ends. There was no rhyme or rhythm to it, each person taking him in incongruous sensations that assaulted his senses. 

The man pounding him shifted as he thrusted, hitting the sensitive place that made Noctis’ body arch involuntarily with a garbled cry. It felt so good.

“Yesss, yess, that’s a good boy,” The woman purred, rocking, and Noctis realized he was thrusting up to meet her, burying in that hot wetness. He tried to stop, but she tightened around him and a powerful thrust in his ass shoved him in deeper. The cock in his mouth pulsed, shooting salty cum down his throat. Noctis coughed as the man pulled out, shooting ropey strings over his face.

The woman riding him pawed his chest, crying out over and over again, in time with his own grunts. Spurts of warmth splattered into his sensitive walls, driving Noctis over the edge. He came with a high-pitched cry. His used body sagged as the woman got off of him, leaving him exposed and cold.

“Now it’s our turn,” A man said with smug satisfaction.

Cum dripped down Noctis’ face, collecting underneath the hood. “N-n… pl…” he tried drowsily before he was silenced by another cock stretching his mouth wide.

“Be a dear, turn the little slut on for me, will you?” Another woman instructed, tone casual. Someone chuckled, then they were ramming into Noctis’ ass, spreading him open. He cried out, muted by the cock in his throat. The man twisted around in him as if he were rummaging for something, until he pushed against the sensitive place, forcing a wanton moan. Then he abused that spot until Noctis was hard, driving out coherent thought as he was filled again. Another wet pussy enveloped his length, insisting he respond. Noctis whined; he needed release so badly, despite not wanting to be touched by these filthy bastards, his body bucking against his will.

Noctis choked as cum spurted down his throat before the cock pulled out, dripping thick ropes of saliva and semen over his swollen lips. Unmuffled, his high-pitched moans were loud as his prostate was abused and his own throbbing need enveloped. Noctis came, tightening around the cock inside him until the man was shuddering and grunting in unison. Then he pulled out, spilling cum out of his loose hole. The woman sighed, pressing a gentle kiss to his stretched neck before climbing off of him.

“Next!” Someone said cheerfully as cum and saliva slid down Noctis’ face, coating it.

“N…o.. p,” Noctis tried to beg out of his abused throat, but he was stuffed from both ends again, and a soft hand wrapped around his slick shaft. His bound, aimlessly clenching hands were grabbed and placed around a hardening cock, the hands covering his fingers forcing him up and down the shaft. Noctis whimpered around the cock in his mouth as he involuntarily jerked another man off. All the while his shameful length obeyed the hand coaxing him back to hardness until the woman climbed on top of him and swallowed him up. He tried to distance himself from what was happening to his body, but thought dissipated around each thrust into him, until he could no longer keep track of who was fucking him.

The cycle continued, and Noctis was drowning in a black ocean of pleasure and exhaustion, until he was so full of cum that he was nauseous, stomach aching, and it was dripping from his fingers and squirting out of his ruined entrance with each thrust. Then the assault stopped and he was left shivering, limbs leaden and useless. He couldn’t even fight as he was dragged back on the bed and strapped in. There were disgusting squirting sounds as the machine was slid back inside him and turned on. Noctis sobbed helplessly.

“Alright. Can we fit in 3 more extractions in the next hour? He’s due back to… our employers then, and we have several more orders to fill.”

Orders? Noctis tried to focus on the thread of the conversation floating around him, but waves of sensation muddled his thoughts, forcing out more urgent moans.

“Oh wow, that was loud. Anyway, due to sensation fatigue, I would say closer to 1.75 extractions. And um… won’t we need to clean the subject up?”

Noctis squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment, vainly trying to shut up and calm down.

“Do what you can. We’ll let our employer worry about cleanup.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

Noctis writhed helplessly as the pulsing inside him intensified, washing over him in insistent jolts against his cum-packed walls.

“Have to do everything around here myself,” The man grumbled in response to the ramped up torture.

Noctis’ body sagged as the dildo pulled out of him, only to be slammed back in over and over, punching against his prostate until he saw stars in the darkness. His body arched, intensifying the thrusts until he was releasing garbled screams of ecstasy. The machine on his cock sucked hard as he came again.

“P-ple-please s-stop! I-I can’t, I c-can’t,” Noctis tried to plead, but the focused pleasure didn’t stop and he was quickly hard again, trusting his hips. He shuddered. Noctis had had dreams about sleeping with Prompto, with Ignis, of being roughly taken by Gladiolus in the training hall, but it had never felt this good. Not that anyone would want his ruined body now. Tears wet Noctis’ lashes as he came again. And still it continued. “N-n-n… n- ah,” he stammered, limbs limp and unresponsive, only the force of the machine mercilessly fucking him moving his body.

“That’s enough,” someone said in a gravelly voice, “It’s my turn.”

“But I have five more minutes,” The other man sniveled.

“I don’t care,” The new person barked, “Shut that weird thing down.”

For a terrified moment Noctis thought the technician would resist, but suddenly the assault stopped, leaving his limbs tingling and sore, and he could feel the sting of his branded arm.

“Ugh, this is disgusting. I’m going to have to hose him down.”

Noctis sobbed. He was disgusting. They’d made him disgusting. The bed and his ass were wet with leaking semen, and it was dribbling into his hair from his face underneath the hood. His hands tightened with a sickening squelch.

As Noctis’ exhausted, dripping body was jostled and moved, terror surged up again. It wasn’t over, just a new form of torture awaited him. He could feel cum splatter onto his thighs as he dangled, too spent to move. Even after he was laid down on his side on a cold, concrete floor. 

There was the distinctive sound of a zipper. “Too bad we can’t film this, I bet that haughty bastard would be disgusted to touch you.” The hood was removed. Noctis squeezed his eyes shut in the piercing florescent light. Warm water sprayed the side of his face, and Noctis realized a moment later he was being pissed on. He tried to roll over and protect his head, but his limbs were shaking, muscles jelly. Quickly his arm was stinging again, and he let out a hoarse hiss. He managed to lean over, curling in on himself.

“That’s enough,” The woman’s voice cut in, and the man pissing on him let out a surprised grunt, stopping. “We have more important work to do.”

“Yes Ma’am.”  
__

“Your Majesty, you will aggravate your leg if you keep pacing.” Titus said gruffly.

“You have more important things to concern yourself with, Titus.” Regis snapped, glaring at the general of the Kingsglaive.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” The man responded flatly.

Regis sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment. “My apologies that was uncalled for.”

Titus’ face remained impassive. “Perfectly understandable, Your Majesty. This situation is-” The chime of Regis’ private cell phone interrupted the platitude. The security team in the room with them frowned.

“It’s another link,” one of the three women said, “should I…?”

Regis moved up to the phone attached to some equipment the security team had brought in. Four hours. It had been four agonizing hours since the last video. They’d been unable to trace the location of the website, and the number belonged to a woman that had died three years ago. The technicians had told him it would be impossible to trace the culprit through the phone without a live link.

The lead technician pointed at the woman who had spoken and nodded her head. “Go.” The technician gingerly tapped the link on the screen, bringing up another browser window.

“Starting the trace,” The third technician announced.

Regis was solely focused on the screen. His son was dangling upright by a chain hanging from the ceiling, wrists bound around the hook at the end of the metal chain. His hair was dripping, sticking to his cheeks, and he was limp, toes barely scraping the dirty cement floor. His son’s blue eyes were glazed and unfocused. There was crusts of white tracks down the sides of his face and at the corners of his mouth, which was pressed in a line. His penis was red and chaffed. Some other form of torture had occurred in the last four hours, but to what end, Regis couldn’t be sure; perhaps information. 

“Holy shit,” someone breathed out.

“Focus!” The lead technician barked, and all three members of the team began typing frantically.

Regis couldn’t look away.

A black bar with subtitles came up, just as the crack of a whip snapped through the room: This is what you’ve done to the people of Lucis - abused them past the point they can stand.

The whip snapped again, striking his son’s chest like a viper, carving a red line in his pale skin. Noctis swore, then he clamped his mouth shut, taking several deep breaths to steady himself. He flinched at the next crack of the whip, jaw clenching. Noctis’ hands tightened over the hook before he tried to kick one of the men flanking him, but there was no force behind the attack and the man easily grabbed him by the ankle. The whip snapped and a red line blossomed on his thigh. His son grunted, features pinching.

Regis jerked in response, hands tightening into fists. Noctis had been trained to defend himself, to hone the Crystal’s power, but something was clearly sapping his strength, leaving him so… frail. He must be so terrified, and all his father could do was watch. 

Noctis kicked at the arm holding him with his free leg. The man let him, and it did nothing. A loud crack, and a line formed across his stomach. Noctis’ head rolled back as he huffed, squeezing his eyes shut. This time the woman didn’t wait for him to gather himself, instead she flicked her wrist several times in rapid succession, creating crisscrossing lines across his son’s heaving chest. 

Regis was aware people were speaking around him, but all he could hear was his son huffing as he was whipped over and over again, spittle flying from his lips. Quickly Noctis’ skin started to split open, the wounds oozing blood as his resolve to remain quiet buckled and he was swinging from the chain with each lash, screaming hoarsely.

A hand landed on Regis’ shoulder, and he blinked, startled.

“Look away, Your Majesty, we will handle this.” Titus said heavily. Regis shrugged off the gesture, eyes returning to his son suffering at the hands of monsters that thought they understood what it took to rule. He was going to find and kill the people that would dare harm his son.

The feed went black, tearing out Regis’ heart.

“Shit!” One of the women exclaimed. “I lost it!”

“How far did we get?” The lead technician asked, looking over.

“They’re using zombies to host the stream, I can’t pinpoint the location, but they have to be in Insomnia.”

“Can we narrow it down any more?”

Dreaded silence filled the room, and Regis’ body went cold.

“No,” the woman said softly.

“Try harder, Neema!” Titus barked, but Regis knew it was an empty gesture, the woman would have done that already.

“We’ll get them next time-”

“There might not be a next time,” Titus snapped, “You’re the best in the Capital! Prove it!”

“General Drautus, I-”

“Inform Cor of the situation,” Regis heard himself say flatly, even though he could barely breathe. “I want everyone ready to mobilize the moment they contact me again. Because they will.”

“Y-yes, Your Majesty!” Nemma stammered.

Regis left the room, back straight even though it felt like he was walking through jelly. Clarus quickly caught up to him. He said nothing that Regis heard, but he placed a steadying hand on his shoulder as they walked to a small conference room nearby. His Shield did not follow him in. Regis fell into a chair in the corner of the dark room, placing his head in his hands. He wept.


	3. A Thousand Words for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I'm trying to get all of this out of my system?! This is horrible, I'm so sorry.

Noctis moaned as Prompto licked and sucked on his nipple, rolling the other in long, expert fingers. From behind him, Gladiolus’ large, strong hands gripped his hips.

“Get ready,” His Shield growled gently, breath warm against his ear.

Beneath him, Ignis lifted his hips, pushing Noctis’ erection against his entrance. “Whenever you’re ready, Noct,” Ignis said softly, licking his lips. Noctis moaned again; he wanted nothing more than this, surrounded and enveloped by his friends.

“I-” Noctis started, but Prompto captured his mouth in a deep kiss, humming against his lips as his tongue explored his mouth.

Gladiolus chuckled, a soft rumble. “Prompto, let His Highness speak.”

“Yes, we are waiting,” Ignis added drolly.

Prompto giggled, pulling away just far enough to give Noctis’ some air. “Yes please,” He groaned before recapturing his best friend’s mouth.

“As you wish, Your Highness,” Gladiolus responded, tone smug. Then he slowly pushed into him, sinking Noctis into Ignis one exquisite inch at a time. Noctis gasped, hands curling on either side of Ignis’ head. The Chamberlain’s eyes closed as he let out a satisfied groan. And then Gladiolus was pulling him back as he slid out of him as well.

Prompto whined, and Noctis knew exactly what he wanted to do. He pulled away from his best friend’s mouth, stretching a little to capture the head of his warm, pulsing member. Prompto buried fingers in his sweaty hair.

Gladiolus pushed into him again, moving Noctis down into Ignis and letting him take Prompto’s full length in his mouth.

_Yes_ , this is what he wanted, everything he needed.

His muscles burned with the effort to keep still as Gladiolus started up a steady rhythm, strong hands guiding Noctis the way he always did. Ignis wrapped his legs over Gladiolus’ hands, pulling Noctis in deeper. Noctis moaned loudly around Prompto’s cock as he sank into his Chamberlain’s warmth. It turned into a cry as Gladiolus found his prostate, so that each thrust exploded into pleasure from too many angles to calculate, and Noctis stopped trying as the rhythm turned frantic and fast.

Prompto came first, filling his mouth with hitching, high-pitched sighs. Then Gladiolus came inside him with a satisfied grunt, the warmth spreading up Noctis’ back and down his trembling thighs. Ignis squirted hot seed all over his stomach, tightening around Noctis, even as Gladiolus continued to fill him up. Noctis cried out, throwing his head back as he came so hard everything went black.

No. no. His body ached as the thrusting and sucking continued. No no. He was not safe. Reality came crashing back even as his body shook under the ministrations of the machine that had him in its erotic grip. Noctis sobbed around the gag in his mouth. He wanted to go home so bad. He wanted to see his friends again. He was so weak and pathetic, he couldn’t handle this, would have begged if he thought it would get them to leave him alone. Was probably doing it anyway, it was hard to tell over the thrusting insistence of the machine.

He wanted his dad.

Even as he cried, rivulets of tears mingling with the drool and sweat already dampening his face, his disgusting body responded to the continued invasion. How could he still be hard, still be so sensitive to the grinding rhythm of the machine, when he’d had no respite?

At least he couldn’t feel the sting of the cuts on his chest and thighs. For now. He knew once he was used, they’d find some other ways to make him scream.

The muscles in his spread thighs trembled, and he wondered who was watching him snivel like a child while his dick throbbed, head uselessly rolling from side to side. Did it matter anymore? Hadn’t they already gotten what they wanted out of him? Or what if they’d asked his father for something he couldn’t give them, and he would never be free again?

What if his nameless tormenters had gotten to his father, what if the Citadel had already fallen? No one was coming to save him. They were going to hurt him and suck him dry and he couldn’t even understand why. He wanted to die.

A particularly hard thrust into him popped the bubble his drifting thoughts had formed in, letting in a flood of excruciating pleasure. He came into the thing sucking him off, gasping. His limbs went boneless, but the machine on his dick started massaging him, wet like the women who had taken his virginity, the dildo pushing deep inside him, gently pulsing against his walls, and his sore nipples pinched tightly in the clamps. Fresh tears wet his lashes because he could do nothing but submit.

“Subject is falling below the event threshold, should I give him more of the aphrodisiac?”

“Yes. We’ll have more guests in a few minutes.”

Noctis shuddered, shaking his head sluggishly. “N-n..o…”

“Really? You know that’s inefficient, right?” The technician said, tone curt.

“But more profitable.”

The technician sighed audibly, and then Noctis was injected with something. Before he knew it, he was thrusting his hips and clenching around the dildo satisfying him. He sighed loudly, tongue brushing the ball vibrating in his mouth.

“I… think I miscalculated and gave the subject too much.”

The woman hummed thoughtfully. “We can use that. I’ll buzz in our guests.”

People were talking, but Noctis was too maddened by the sucking on his cock to understand what was being said. Hands were on him, touching the sensitive skin on the inside of his thighs, across the plane of his stomach, brushing over his hardened nipples, tugging them, pinching his wet lips and dipping fingers into his mouth. The thrumming gag was removed and replaced with an exploring tongue as someone climbed on top of him. He was enveloped in a wet heat that tightened around him, and he thrust in deeper with a satisfied groan. His bound hands were moved over large, soft breasts, which he eagerly pinched and cupped. She rocked her hips, squeezing his sides with smooth thighs as she went up and down the length of his shaft at a tantalizing tempo, until he couldn’t take it anymore and thrust into her, cuming with a sharp cry. Then she climbed off of him, leaving him slick and cold. Noctis whimpered.

“I don’t want to waste any while you boys have your fun,” She said softly, slipping something over the head of his dick. Before he could think to ask what it was, he was rolled onto his stomach, hips lifted as he was roughly thrust into from behind. His head was lifted and a cock stuffed into his gaping mouth. He instinctively tightened around both swollen members, running his tongue along the dick stretching his mouth open. As they thrust into him from both ends, Noctis started to become incredibly hard, but whatever was around his cock constricted, keeping him just shy of release. Noctis whimpered as both men came inside him, because he wanted to come too, but his aching erection continued to be a tight, maddening pressure. He eagerly impaled himself on a new cock that entered him, desperately seeking relief, but there was no respite from his aching need.

Someone riding him wrapped fingers around his aching erection. “You want to cum you dirty slut?”

“Y-Yes, P-please!” Noctis cried out, pushing back as hard as he could.

“Fuck yourself on my cock like a good slut, then lick me clean. Got it?”

The humiliation made Noctis even harder. He nodded vigorously, allowing the man to guide him onto his lap. He bounced on the thick, long shaft, high pitched gasps pushing out of him as he hit his prostate as hard as he could. The man grabbed him by the hair, pulling his head back, then pushed thick fingers into his mouth, pinching his tongue until he was drooling on them, the saliva leaking out of his mouth. The man came, filling him with long, hot bursts. When he was done, Noctis climbed off his dick, then blindly felt around for it with his bound hands. He bent down, licking up the cum-smeared shaft, taking it into his mouth. He was so hot, needed to cum so badly.

Someone took him from behind as he sucked the dirty cock, thrusting into him hard. He whimpered, because that just made him even hornier. By the time Noctis lapped up the last of the cum, the man was hard again. He swallowed him, hoping to please him enough to get release. Cum filled his ass as he desperately sucked. The man quickly came, shooting down his throat and then pulled out to splatter his lips and cheeks with the rest.

“It’s my turn!” Someone exclaimed

“Just go together!” The man in front of Noctis grunted.

He whimpered. “P-please-”

He gasped as he was grabbed from behind and pulled onto another cock. Then he cried out as a second cock slammed into the loose ring of muscle, splitting him open. There was so much inside him that they were pressing against everything sensitive all at once. His eyes started to water and his stomach trembled. They didn’t match rhythm as they fucked him, each one thrusting and shifting inside him, constantly filling him and turning him on, even as blood trickled out of his torn entrance. Noctis screamed at the brutal pressure as his dick ached on the edge of pain. It was even more excruciating when the first one came, battering his walls before pulling out to shoot all over his ass and thighs. Cum spurted out of his widened hole as the second man continued to thrust into him, rocking Noctis’ body. When the second man came, Noctis was sobbing because he was so hard he couldn’t stand it. Cum cascaded out of his fluttering hole as he was dropped back onto the bed, shivering.

“Beg me to piss in your mouth, and I’ll let you cum,” Someone whispered in his ear.

Noctis shuddered, whimpering. He lay on his side, cum oozing down his face and leaking out of him as his muscles spasmed. He squeezed his eyes shut under the hood, curling in on himself. He sniffled, tears leaking down his face as he tried to reach for his aching member, but his bound hands were pulled away and pinned down. He let out another whimper, rubbing against the bed.

“Looks like he’s got a little self-restraint left. Let’s fix that.”

Noctis was shifted around as he groaned, until he was pushed back onto the machine’s dildo, which immediately started penetrating him with loud, obscene squelching sounds. He writhed on it, legs shifting restlessly. Something pricked his arm, then fingers were wrapping around his tortured length. Soon he was thrusting his hips ineffectually. Loud agonized moans escaped his gaping mouth, back bowing as his nipples were pinched and tugged. He couldn’t take it anymore, he needed release so badly, he would do anything, anything- “Please!” He cried out around a sob, “I-I’m begging you, anything, I- just- I just need, please-!”

“As you wish, Your Highness,” Someone purred, then his head was lifted and a cocked shoved in. Frothy, warm liquid quickly filled his mouth, and he desperately had to swallow to keep from drowning as it leaked from the corners of his mouth. Someone climbed on top of him, removing the pressure on his dick before sinking over him. He came immediately, body shaking as he let out a garbled cry before passing out.

He woke as he was cuming into the machine, the dildo sloshing around in his ruined opening. His mouth was sour and his stomach ached so bad he almost vomited. His chest and thighs hurt, and he could feel blood trickling from his forgotten wounds.

He was so filthy, so nasty, that he knew he could never face his family or friends again, he hoped his captors would kill him.

“What a mess,” a voice he recognized said disdainfully. Noctis whimpered around the ball-gag, eyes squeezing shut.

“I have another half-hour,” The technician pointed out incredulously.

“Timetable’s been moved up.”

“But-”

“Don’t argue,” The man that had pissed on him said, voice steely. The machine shut down and Noctis was unhooked from it and picked up. Something splattered onto the floor. Noctis groaned weakly as the cuts on his chest and legs were rubbed raw as he was carried away. He didn’t struggle, just hung limply over the man’s shoulder, cum running down his legs.

Noctis was dumped on the floor and sprayed with freezing water. He shivered, but he didn’t move because there was no point. He was dragged along the floor, skin grating on the cement before he was pulled up and into the metal chair. He hoped his death would come next.

__

Regis stared at the open heart of the Crystal. “The Chosen _needs_ you, why do you remain silent?” His hands tightened into useless fists. “Please. Whatever you ask of me, I will see it done, just help me save my son.”

The impassive silence continued. Regis’ heart ached, making it hard to breathe. With no leads, his son had had to endure three more hours of whatever that twisted woman thought was justice for a king’s decisions. Short-sighted, petty creatures that didn’t understand he wasn’t abandoning the people of Lucis, he was saving them. She was making his son pay for her ignorance.

But he was powerless; his wall hadn’t protected Noctis in the end. His family had guarded the Crystal for generations, and while Regis knew the thought was childish and false, it felt like that grand power could not be bothered to protect its Chosen, even though it could freely burden him with that destiny.

“Very well,” Regis finally bit out, “If you will not protect my son, what is the point of this useless wall?” He gripped the Ring of the Lucii and started pulling it from his finger.

“Wait,” Bahamut’s voice rumbled in his head, a distant echo. “It is not time for that.”

“Not _time_?” Regis spat, “Only one thing matters to me now, and it is not the future.”

“The Accursed’s technology is syphoning the power of the Crystal from the Chosen, I cannot-”

“Try _harder_ ,” Regis hissed.

Suddenly the world was muted and grey, his thoughts sharp and dark in contrast. _No one was coming to save him._ _They were going to hurt him and suck him dry, and he couldn’t even understand why._ The pain of the statement was layered with a bone-weary exhaustion cut through with a crescendoing pleasure that exploded in a light that blocked out the world.

Then the despair dissipated like phantoms in the light, and the world was bright and real again. Regis was on the floor of the vault, shaking from the residual hopelessness he’d felt from the link with his son. He pushed himself to sitting, breath short and head throbbing painfully. Horror crawled up his stomach, stinging the back of his throat. He pressed a hand to his mouth, swallowing. He didn’t know where his son was, but he could tell what they were doing to the poor boy when they weren’t torturing him for the camera. They were using him as a sperm donor. Regis staggered back to his feet.

That would require specialized equipment.

He hobbled out of the vault, barely taking the time to hit the lock as he pulled his replacement phone from his pocket. “Titus,” he said before the general had a chance to say anything, “Get me a profile on everyone with the resources and equipment to preserve large quantities of sperm.”

“Your… Majesty?” Titus asked after a long pause, in which Regis continued walking towards the elevators that would take him down to the security room.

“They’re…” Regis stopped, unable to force the horrifying truth past his lips.

“How did you-”

“Just do it.”

The hesitation before Titus responded curtly was agonizing, “I’m on it, Your Majesty.”

Regis hung up without another word, stepping onto the elevator. He could too clearly recall his son’s screams layered over the soft, inoffensive elevator music. It took an eternity to get to the right floor and he was out the doors before they fully opened.

Just as he got to the security room, his monitored phone chimed with a text message; another link.

“It’s a new number.” The technician squinted at her computer, chewing on her lip.

“Focus on the geo-analysis from General Drautos,” Neema responded without looking away from her screen, “I got this.”

“Yes, Ma’am!”

The lead technician looked up at Regis, her brow furrowed. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it, reaching instead to touch the phone screen.

His son was strapped down, skin red and torn. His head was bowed, wet hair hiding his features. Noctis was slapped, whipping his head to the side and ripping Regis’ heart with it. A broad-shouldered man grabbed Noctis by the chin, tilting his head towards the camera. His blue eyes were dull and ringed by bruised skin, his lips, wet with snot, were cracked and bleeding. They moved, but Regis couldn’t hear what was said. The man let go of his face to backhand him.

A woman, clearly the same one that had branded and whipped his son, pushed over a cart with an assortment of metal tools.

“Gods,” The lead technician breathed out before she continued typing. Regis’ entire body tensed, heart beating painfully in his chest.

The captor picked up a pair of pliers and the man that had struck his son pushed his head back against the chair, forcing his mouth open. Noctis squirmed, jerking helplessly, tears streaming down the sides of his upturned face.

Her death would be slow and painful.

The dead woman reached the pliers into Noctis’ mouth, clamping onto a molar. He screamed as she yanked on the tooth until her hand flew back, spraying blood. The sluggishness of his son’s limbs evaporated as he wailed, thrashing in the chair.

Regis brought a hand to his mouth, trying not to vomit.

The technician looked up from her screen. “I’m sending you the-”

“Got it,” Neema snapped back at her subordinate, typing quickly. “Narrowing down the search to those locations.”

Blood spilled over his son’s quivering lips. The woman just waited, holding the bloody pliers while Noctis cried, snot running from his nose. His entire torso was heaving erratically, until he dissolved into quiet whimpers, folding in on himself as much as the chair would allow.

Regis’ heart lurched. Was he already too late?

“Cor, I got it,” Neema said a moment later into a headset, “I’m sending you the coordinates now. Hurry.”

“I’m coming, Noctis,” Regis said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someday I will be able to write fluff dammit.


	4. Paper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this part, I had to edit it several times. And Dream Daddy >.>

As Noctis choked on the blood pooling in his mouth, he imagined he heard his father’s voice telling him he was coming for him, and he wished desperately that it was real, even though it couldn’t be.

Just as the sharp spike of pain started to settle into something he could think around, the woman torturing him ripped out another tooth and he was howling and writhing again, blood spilling down his chin. The masked woman waited.

This was never going to end. He would never see his father again, his friends, his dumb school work. He would never be king. All those nights drowning under the weight of his responsibilities meant nothing. Noctis let out a gurgling laugh even as tears spilled down his face. So dumb. Everything was pointless. He was pointless.

His head was pushed back and mouth forcibly opened again. The woman delicately clamped onto a front tooth, but then she let go. Instead of barbaric dental surgery, she nodded towards the one-way mirror in the opposite wall.

“What’s wrong?” The man holding him let go of his face. Noctis’ head dropped to his chest as he coughed, throat tickling from the blood trickling down it.

“General Glauca says the feed was detected. Give the prisoner an extra injection and put him with the medical team. They can use him while we move out.”

By now Noctis knew what that meant for him, but his entire body was such a mess of senseless agony that he welcomed the chance to leave it behind. Even if it meant degrading himself further. His father would be so ashamed of him. Noctis hoped he died before he’d have to see the disgust on his father’s face. He spit the blood pooling in his mouth into his lap.

“Yes Ma’am.”

The woman squat down, removing her mask. She was strangely blurry, but she had dark brown skin, short black hair, and large eyes. He had seen her before, but he couldn’t remember where. She placed a hand on his knee. “I want you to look at me.” He tried to focus on her, because he knew she’d hurt him if he didn’t. Would probably hurt him anyway. “Remember my face in the afterlife.”

“Are you going to kill me?” Noctis asked, but his mouth was mushy, distorting the hope in his voice.

“Not yet, darling.” She stood as Noctis slumped in defeat. The hood was thrown over his head and he dully felt two brief pinches in the crook of his left arm. He was slung over the man’s shoulder, each step jarring his mangled body. At first it was agony, whimpers falling from his bloody lips, but by the time he was dropped on the bed, the drugs were clearly kicking in; pain fading to a dull ache and the memory of the overwhelming pleasure the bed provided him was making him hard. People were talking as he was strapped in, but the words made no sense. The dildo pushed inside him felt loose, and he squirmed, trying to get more sensation from it. Something else was pushed inside Noctis, an achingly tight fit before the pulsing warmth enveloped him around each thrust. He moaned as the ball gag was shoved in his mouth. Then the rest of the bed was vibrating, tickling his skin. Noctis didn’t really care why as he tried to push the machine deeper inside him, struggling towards release.

__

Regis stared at the abandoned warehouse, heart a small stone in his chest. He was too late. Again.

The feed had cut off abruptly, indicating the kidnappers had probably detected the trace, but how could they have moved all the necessary equipment in a little under an hour?

“Your Majesty.” Cor walked up beside him with one of the Kingsglaive, Nyx, in tow. “They’re gone. We have people searching the perimeter and Support is pulling up all camera recordings in the area, but they’re sparse in this section of the city.”

Regis pressed his lips in a line, burying the irrational anger at Cor’s calmness; he knew Noctis’ original shield was worried too. “Very well,” he finally responded, “Keep me apprised of the situation.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.” Cor turned on his heel, addressing the Crownsguard investigating the warehouse. “Scour the area. If they were here, they must have left a trace of their presence somewhere.”

_If they were here_. Regis swallowed. A hand landed on his shoulder, and he finally noticed that Clarus was still with him. “I recommend heading back to the van, in case this was a ploy to draw you out.”

“I don’t care if it was,” Regis said, voice low, “I have to-”

“Regis,” Clarus interrupted, squeezing his shoulder, “There’s nothing you can do here. Conserve your strength for when it is needed.”

“I don’t-” Regis started to protest, but Clarus spoke over him.

“You haven’t slept in over 24 hours, and we need you able to focus _when_ we find Noctis.”

Regis let out a slow breath, running the palm of his hand down his face. He glanced at his shield. “You haven’t slept either.”

“I don’t have a city to protect. Only you, old friend.” Clarus gave him a faint smile. Regis’ shoulders sagged. He could feel the weight of those sleepless hours, but he didn’t have the luxury of showing it. Clarus knew that. He was terrified of letting his guard down while his son was still out there, suffering. “No one is in the van right now. I will inform you the moment we find anything.”

Regis nodded, heavy body heading out of the warehouse and into the early morning air. Clarus followed him out, but Regis knew he wouldn’t follow him into the van, leaving him some privacy in the assault team’s vehicle. Regis climbed in the back seat, easing himself onto the bench lining the wall. He put his head in his hands, rubbing his temples. He closed his eyes. In the dark it was too easy to recall Noctis dangling, helpless as the dead woman tore up his body. Regis’ hand clenched into a fist. He slammed it into the bench cushion, grunting.

How _dare_ they use his son as some sort of… _farm_ , most likely trying to get the Crystal’s magic for their own. But who in _his_ city would… he should have protected Noctis better, instead of hoping a little independence would ease his son’s burden. Regis smashed his fist into the seat again, growling impotently. If providence would allow him to get his hands on that woman, he would not squander the opportunity.

Even if his son had not been the Chosen of the Crystal, Regis had already lost his wife, he could not bear to lose Noctis too. Even if he still had a kingdom to protect. Upholding the Wall required a strong will, and making sure Noctis was safe was the only thing keeping Regis going some days. He loathed the idea of passing on the burden of the Wall to his son on top of the burden of his destiny, but his biggest concern had been him running out of time to end the war, not this nightmare. It could not end like this. Regis let the tears fall, grateful for the space Clarus had given him.

He didn’t know how long he sat in the dark, staring at the wall, before there was a knock on the back door. Regis quickly wiped his eyes. “Yes?”

Clarus opened the back of the van, looking grave. Regis’ heart lurched. “They’ve tracked down a semi-truck that likely left from this location half an hour before we arrived. It made one stop at the Cupiditas family estate before it was driven to another warehouse on the other side of the city. We don’t have cameras on either exit points, so we’re not sure what was dropped off or picked up at each location.”

 “Do we know where the Cupiditas family is this morning?”

 "Not yet, Your Majesty,” Clarus responded, and it sounded like an apology.

Regis was somewhat familiar with the noble family, but not enough to guess what their involvement in everything was. He wracked his brain, trying to find something that stood out, but the only thing he could remember was Noctis had called their eldest son creepy once. In fact, it was at the last major event at the Citadel.

He needed to go there. He needed to get to that house immediately.

“Cor recommends-”

Regis cut him off impatiently, “Send another regiment of the Crownsguard to the warehouse, we are heading to the Cupiditas estate.”

Clarus looked startled, “Your Majesty?” Then his eyebrows rose, eyes widening. “Yes, Your Majesty,” he said more firmly, and tapped his earpiece to deliver the orders.

While the Crownsguard were efficient, to Regis it felt like an eternity before they were back on the road. An eternity in which he doubted his decision to go with his gut. However, he kept his mouth shut as Clarus and Cor discussed strategy. The neutral approach of just asking to search the premises on an official investigation was ruled out with one glance at their king, but the Crownsguard would lead the assault. Reason was Regis staying behind with Clarus, but they ruled that out as well without him having to force them to. If anyone spoke to him directly, Regis didn’t notice it.

 As they pulled up the private road to the mansion, the driver remarked there were far too many cars for a Thursday morning. This was definitely where his son was, he just didn’t know if he would find a corpse. Regis vainly tried to force out the tension knotting up his back.

Nyx, got out of the van first, followed closely by Cor and his men. The member of the Kingsglaive sprinted for the building, teleporting in quick hops to the third story window to start scouting for Noctis. The rest of the team went straight for the front door. Regis strode after them, back straight even though his bones were aching; there would be no sign of weakness. Clarus was a step behind him.

Regis unfurled his hand, palm up, summoning a flame. He threw the fireball at the door and it flew apart, crackling. Regis closed his hand, snuffing out the fire before it could set the house ablaze. The Crownsguard poured into the house through the blackened entrance. The sound of gunfire lit up the morning, and Regis waved his hand, putting up a shield to stop the barrage. He didn’t stop moving inwards.

In a moment of silence, Regis lowered the barrier, and the Crownsguard started their counterattack. The opposition looked like mercenaries that spent most of their time beyond the Wall. They would not be going back there. Regis brought his hand up, palm facing outwards until a blizzard was raging in the large foyer. Frost formed on the mercenaries’ weapons, and some fell to the ground, freezing to death. The Crownsguard continued firing into the storm; taking the rest of the guards down.

 Screaming could be heard from the second floor. The Crownsguard had been instructed to take the family alive, not because Regis was feeling charitable, he just wanted to make sure they actually paid for their treachery; the gods might be more forgiving than him.

 “Nyx discovered there is a secret basement to the house, he’s going to check it out.” Clarus announced softly.

 More men poured from the second floor, and Regis put up another shield to block their attacks. These men didn’t pause; they rained down a steady hail of bullets, alternating so that there wasn’t a good time to lower the shield.

 “We’re ready, Your Majesty,” Cor said over the din. Regis nodded and shrunk the shield around him, raising his hand. Two of the Crownsguard fell back, blood spraying, just as lightning descended on the staircase with a thunder that shook the wood. Cor ran up the stairs, drawing his katana to decapitate a guard.

 Clarus whirled, darting behind Regis to cut down someone who had foolishly thought they could ambush them from a side room. Regis didn’t even bother looking, knowing his shield would defend him. Then Clarus touched his earpiece. “Nyx has found Noctis, Regis. He’s alive, but…” Clarus swallowed, “Nyx said you should go in alone first. He’s cleared the basement for us.”

 “Lead the way.” Regis said as calmly as he could manage. There were a few guards in the sitting room where the secret entrance to the basement was located, but Clarus quickly and efficiently cut them down while Regis shielded them.

Clarus pulled on a lever disguised as a book, and the whole bookcase swung inwards, revealing both Nyx and a long staircase heading down. The Kingsglaive looked pale.

 “Your Majesty, this way,” Nyx’s tone was gentle and grave. Regis followed him down a passage, past several dead bodies, to a single iron door. “We’ll wait out here until you’re both ready.” Nyx said softly, stepping aside.

 Regis didn’t hesitate, immediately walking through the door, but then he froze, all the heat draining from his body. His son was in a contraption of leather straps, folded so that his gaping, bloody anus was easily visible. He was coated in semen; it was all over his chest and stomach, oozing down his face and hands, and so much was dripping from his hole it had formed a puddle on the floor. His penis was swollen, bobbing as he whimpered.

 “P-please,” He gurgled, coughing up a little milky-white liquid, “nnn…”

Regis spun around, closing the door and locking it. He rushed over to a lever holding the harness suspended from the ceiling and lowered it to the ground. His son coughed, and more of the cloudy saliva leaked from his mouth. Regis’ stomach tightened with the urge to vomit, but instead he unbuckled the straps on his son’s ankles, carefully lowering his legs to the floor. Through the coating of semen, he could see the skin torn from the lash was irritated and bleeding, deep bruising around his ankles.

Noctis let out a weak moan, thighs shaking as he spread them. “P..lea…”

Regis looked away, removing the straps from his son’s wrists. The skin was shredded and a molted purple and yellow, and there were needle tracks running up his left arm. Noctis’ sopping hands reached for his erection, and he began stroking himself, groaning quietly through cracked and bleeding lips.

“Noctis,” Regis called, voice shaking as he removed the hood covering his son’s eyes. They were shadowed and blank, pupils heavily dilated. “Noctis, look at me, my son.” His son’s eyes remained glazed and unfocused as he started licking his coated lips. “Don’t-” Regis swallowed down the bile stinging up his throat, reflexively pushing wet hair out of his son’s eyes. “Noctis, please, look at me.”

Noctis’ head rolled slightly as cobalt eyes seemed to finally notice someone was hovering over him. “Mmm.. Da…?” He coughed again wetly as he started shivering.

Regis removed his coat, placing it over his son’s exposed body. “Yes, I’m here, Noctis. I’m going to take you home.” He choked, shoving down tears as he used his shirt sleeve to remove some of the fluid from his son’s face. Noctis shifted under the black coat, clearly still stroking himself. “Noctis,” Regis tried to stay focused on his son’s dazed face, “try to stay still, I’m going to heal you as best I can.”

Regis placed a hand on his son’s clammy forehead, closing his eyes to concentrate as he channeled the Crystal’s magic into a spell of healing. It surged through him, stronger than it had in years. He knew his body would pay the price for the Crystal’s generosity, but it was a distant concern as he watched his son’s mutilated flesh start to heal. It wasn’t enough to fix all of the damage, but it would be enough to prevent any complications when Noctis was able to heal himself again.

“D-dad?” Noctis said, voice tiny and terrified, before he rolled onto his side, heaving. Regis propped him up, rubbing his back as he vomited up semen and bile, tears spilling from the violence of the action. His son made several aborted attempts to speak between bouts of retching, until he was only spitting up thick clogs of saliva, shaking in Regis’ arms. That’s when he noticed there was a square of metal stuck in the base of his son’s neck, with a thread connecting it to an identical square at the base of the scar running up his back. Regis pulled them out gently, his son gasped.

“Shhh, it’s ok, my son.” Regis pulled the coat around his son’s shoulders, hugging him tightly. His son started sobbing, shrinking against him until he was almost completely covered by the black fabric. Regis rocked him, running his hand along the back of his wet hair.

“Don’t… I- I’m g-gross…” Noctis sniffled, gasping as he continued to cry.

“Shhh, it’s ok, Noctis,” Regis said softly, holding his son as tightly as he could. “Shhh, it’s ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not sure if I should end it here, or...? What do you think?


	5. Close Your Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been awhile. I had to figure out where to go...

From a deep darkness Noctis slowly washed up on the shore of consciousness, opening his eyes to the dim glow of yellow lights.

“You’re awake!”

Noctis turned his head to find his father sitting in a chair beside the soft bed he’d been sleeping in, hand resting over his own. He recognized he was in the sick room at the Citadel, but he couldn’t remember how he’d gotten there. The last thing he remembered was-

“How are you feeling?”

-Being covered in cum, puking it up, his father clutching him to his chest even though he was filthy. Noctis pulled his hand away, shrinking beneath the blanket. His mouth tasted sour, and he could feel where he was still missing teeth. He’d willingly sucked some stranger’s dick.

He wasn’t a virgin anymore.

“Shh, shhh, My Son, you’re safe now.” His father wiped away tears Noctis didn’t know he’d been shedding, brushing his messy black hair.

“Don’t touch me,” Noctis’ voice cracked as he curled in on himself, rolling over to hide from the stricken pain on his father’s worn face.

“Noctis…” His father tried softly, pulling his hand away from his hair that had been dripping with bodily fluids the last time Noctis’ remembered. “Anything you need.”

Noctis squeezed his eyes shut. He remembered the thrust of the machine spreading him open, the only sensation in a world of darkness. Noctis hiccupped, quickly opening his eyes again. He stared at the wall.

“Noctis, please look at me.”

Noctis sniffled, wiping his eyes. He took several shuddering breaths before rolling over to look up at his father through wet lashes.

“I love you, My Son.”

Despite failing to protect yourself and being utterly disgusting.

“Love you too, Dad.” Noctis responded softly, lowering his gaze.

Ignis! Noctis surged into a sitting position, eyes wide. “Where’s Ignis? Is he ok? Please don’t-”

His father held up his hand, silencing him. He smiled softly. “Ignis is fine. He was injured in the car crash, but has healed nicely.”

Noctis sighed, body sagging. “I’m so… I’m so g-glad…” He started sobbing. His father wordlessly pulled him into a tight hug, and Noctis didn’t want to resist.

“I love you, Noctis. I love you so much, and I’m so, so sorry.”

Noctis couldn’t stop crying, so relieved he was finally home. His father just held him, running his hand down the back of his head. He was a child again, waking from a horrible nightmare, his father there to smooth the terror away. The motion slowly lulled him into silence.

Noctis sniffled, gently, pushing his father away. His father’s brow furrowed, then he stood, grabbing a box of tissues, setting it in Noctis’ lap. Noctis busied himself with cleaning up.

“We captured the people responsible for… this,” His father said slowly, tone business-like. “Would you be able to identify any of your captors?”

_Remember my face in the afterlife._

Noctis swallowed. “She… she showed me her face. Some of the others, maybe by… voice?”

His father’s hand tightened. “That won’t be necessary. But if I brought you photos of the women in custody, do you think you would be able to identify her?”

Noctis took a deep breath, tossing his damp wad of tissues in the trash. “Probably. My… it was a little hard to see.” He bowed his head.

His father nodded, touching the top of his head briefly. “First rest.” Noctis nodded. His father tilted his head slightly. “Would you like to see Ignis?”

Noctis’ heart dropped. He couldn’t stuff down the rising terror that Ignis would take one look at him and would just _know_ what he’d done, what he’d been through. He would pretend it was ok, because that was his job, but he knew Ignis would secretly be disgusted by him. “Not… not yet,” He answered, voice barely clearing a whisper.

His father pat his hand. “Take your time, My Son.”

“I… just…” Noctis’ hands clenched in his lap, he stared at them. His father placed a hand against his back, an anchoring weight. Maybe everyone knew already. Maybe they had _seen_. Heard what his drug-induced moans sounded like, heard him begging for release.

“With the exception of a very few people,” His father started softly, “everyone only knows you were kidnapped, Noctis.” Noctis let out the breath he’d been unconsciously holding. “But there is nothing to be ashamed of, My Son. _You_ have done nothing wrong.”

Noctis nodded, but couldn’t look up, or force an agreeable lie out of his mouth. A mouth that had- shut up shut up shut up! Droplets of water splashed onto the backs of Noctis’ hands. His father sat on the edge of the bed, puling him into another hug. Noctis stiffened, pushing out of his father’s arms. “You don’t understand, I-”

“You were heavily drugged,” His father interrupted, tone low, eyes wet, “your actions were not your own.”

“But I-”

“You have done _nothing_ wrong, Noctis,” His father repeated firmly, “How do I make you understand that?” His father took his right hand, covering it up with his own. “Would you judge Ignis if he had been in your situation?”

Noctis hunched, gaze locking on their joined hands. “Of course not,” he mumbled.

His father squeezed his hand. “Then do yourself the same kindness, alright?” Noctis squeezed his eyes shut, struggling to keep breathing. “Please, Noctis,” His father added softly. Noctis nodded. “And I will be here to remind you of that as often as you need.” His dad squeezed his hand again, palms warm. Noctis nodded.  “Are you hungry? You’ve been out for two days while your body healed itself.”

Would he have to leave the room for food? Would he have to _talk_ to people like everything was normal? Would people ask him what happened? What would he say? Noctis shook his head.

“I can have something brought to the room. What would you like?”

“I just,” Noctis cringed, he was so ungrateful. “I just want to be alone for a while,” Noctis mumbled. “Is that ok?”

His father squeezed his hand again. “Ok, but you should really try to eat something.”

“Ok, fine. Just… whatever.”

His father pat his hand, standing. “Your phone is on the nightstand. Call me if you need anything. Please.”

Noctis nodded, continuing to avoid eye contact. His father had probably worked so hard to save him, and he just couldn’t handle that intense concern. He just wanted everything to go away.

His father hobbled out of the room quietly. Noctis burrowed under the blanket, pulling it over his head. He curled into a ball, listening to the silence.

No one was touching him, hurting him. It was over. He could finally rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strangely that was not the end? There's a lot more recovering to do!


	6. Are You Dancing With Your Eyes Closed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for this... but if you are actually enjoying this trash fire, and sadness porn is your jam, I have a finished FFXV fic about why it took Noctis ten years to come out of the Crystal. I would be honored if you gave it a shot. http://archiveofourown.org/works/10047785

Noctis yawned, trailing behind Gladiolus and Ignis, with Prompto bouncing along beside him.

“Are you tired?” Prompto interrupted his stream-of-consciousness soliloquy to ask.

Noctis shrugged. The sleep medication helped him get to sleep, but it left him with weird nightmares. Ones where he’d think he’d woken up face down in his bed while someone was fucking him, pressing his face into the pillow. He’d tried to move in the dream, but his limbs were heavy. He’d drift back to sleep, too drowsy to fight. When he actually woke up, he’d somehow pushed his pajama bottoms down to his knees and there would be a wet spot on the mattress.

“Earth to Noct. You ok, Buddy?” Prompto waved his hand in front of his face.

Noctis shrugged. “I’m fine.”

“Is something wrong, Noct?” Ignis turned to look at him, brow furrowed in concern.

Their overprotectiveness was _stifling_. It had been two weeks and he just wanted everything to go back to normal. He wanted things the way they used to be; not everyone walking on pins and needles around him. He wanted to forget everything. “I’m _fine_.”

But he wasn’t. And they all knew it. He was all over the place. One minute he’d be fine, then the next he’d be freaking out because he remembered something too vividly. The therapist he’d been forced to see called them panic attacks brought on by PTSD, and had prescribed anti-anxiety medication. Noctis was afraid to take it.

“We can save the trip to the arcade for another time, if you’re not feeling up to it,” Ignis said.

“I’m fine! Let’s just go!” Noctis burst out, then pressed his lips together before he sounded even more childish.

Ignis frowned. “If… you insist.” He turned away and started walking. Gladiolus gave him a look, but just followed. Prompto stayed silent.

They continued on to the parking garage housing the royal fleet. Ignis’ car, the one that had been mangled in the crash, was gone. Probably for good. Which was a shame, because Ignis had taken great care with his gift. What if it happened again? What if they went out there and the lady, who had not been among the people the Crownsguard had detained, came for him again? What if Ignis wasn’t as lucky this time? What if they all died and he was pulled from the wreckage, too weak to defend himself. Again. And did even worse things to him. Pulled out all his teeth. What if she cut off a finger? All his fingers. Or maybe she would cut off his arm. Or maybe both his arms and legs. And just, left him in the street. What if-

“Noctis, breathe!” Gladiolus was in front of him, hands placed heavily on his shoulders. He was really close. And blurry. “Noct! Deep breath!”

Noctis did as commanded, and realized he must have been hyperventilating because he felt dizzy, his chest tight. “I-”

“Shh, just breathe. In. Out.” Noctis obeyed because he wasn’t sure what else he could do. “Good. Again.” Gladiolus was using that _tone_ he used when trying to drill something into Noctis’ thick skull. “Good. Again.”

Ignis and Prompto were hovering behind Gladiolus, looking pale. And he was trembling like a terrified kitten. He tried to focus on breathing.

“W-what happened, Iggy?” Prompto whispered, wringing his hands. “We were just going to the car- oh.”

“Shut it, Prompto!” Gladiolus barked, then returned his attention to Noctis. “Breath, Noct.”

“I-I am,” Noctis stammered, taking another steading breath.

Gladiolus gave a short, strained chuckle, then clapped him on the shoulder, straightening. “Welcome back.” Noctis huffed, face flushing.

“A-are you ok?” Prompto asked, still looking skittish.

Noctis backed up a couple steps. Maybe he should take the panic meds, if he couldn’t fucking leave the Citadel without freaking out. His chest still hurt and his legs felt wobbly. “I’m fine, ok. Just… give me a minute.”

Prompto nodded vigorously. “Yeah, yeah, sure! We don’t need to go-”

“Prompto,” Gladiolus said in a warning tone. Prompto snapped his mouth shut.

Ignis walked up to him, eyeing him closely. Noctis looked away. “Noct, it’s ok if you need some more time. You haven’t been outside the Citadel since the attack. There’s no rush.” His tone was low, intending to be soothing, but Ignis was really just babying him, and he hated that they thought they needed to do that around him.

“No rush?” Noctis snapped. “Yes there is!” Prompto jumped. “I need to be _fine_! I have shit to do! I’m behind on school work, there’s prince bullshit, whatever, I don’t have _time_ to freak out at everything! What if I did that at one of my dad’s functions?! He’d kill me!”

Ignis pressed his lips for a moment. “You know that’s not true, Noct.”

Noctis sighed, taking another deep breath. He shifted, looking away from his friends. “Yeah, I know,” he breathed out. “Let’s just go.” His friends exchanged a skeptical look. Noctis huffed, his skin prickling. “Forget it!” He spun on his heel and stalked up the steps leading out of the garage.

“Noct!” Ignis called.

Noctis flung his Engine Blade, warping down the hallway after it. He took two more short jumps, to distasteful looks from the staff, then stalked the rest of the way to his room. He ripped off his coat- he wouldn’t be needing _that_ now- and threw it at his couch. Then he stopped, because he realized he was being a brat. They were just trying to be helpful to someone who couldn’t communicate what he needed, because he didn’t fucking know.

Noctis sat heavily on the edge of his bed, gripping the blankets. He squeezed his eyes shut, bowing his head. He wasn’t going to cry. He _wasn’t_ going to- “Fuck!” Noctis screamed, flinging his pillow across the room. He wiped furiously at the tears leaking down his face. He was so tired of crying, of running his tongue over the teeth in his mouth he knew were fake, because that fucking woman, that woman who was _still out there_ , had taken them because he had a title he didn’t even want. Noctis folded over, shoulders hunched. “Fuck!” He hit the mattress with his fist, sniffling. Deep breaths. Just… keep breathing…

A knock at the bedroom door made Noctis jump. Even though he should have expected it; they wouldn’t just leave him alone. “Go away!”

“Noct,” Ignis’ voice came through the door, sounding concerned, “please let me in.”

Noctis couldn’t trust himself to not sound like a petulant child, so he remained silent, scrubbing his burning eyes.

Ignis knocked lightly on the door. “I’m coming in,” he announced before opening the door. He stepped into the room, carefully shutting the door behind him. His chamberlain wordlessly picked up the thrown pillow, brushed it off, and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to Noctis. He set the pillow aside. Ignis pointedly stared at the door, folding his hands in his lap.

Noctis stared at the rug, fingers curling over the edge of the bed. “I’m sorry,” he said softly, voice thick.

Ignis sighed. “We’re not looking for an apology, Noct. We just want to help.”

“I know…” Noctis mumbled. “I just…”

“We also understand it is not always going to be what you need.”

Noctis looked up at Ignis, blinking. “Huh?”

Ignis smiled sadly at him. “We’re not perfect, Noct, sometimes we won’t know the right thing to do to help you. And it is within your right to get frustrated and upset. Emotions are not rational. The benefit of friendship is that you don’t have to hide what you’re feeling from us.”

Noctis squinted, pressed his lips into a line, but he couldn’t stop himself from crying again. Ignis turned his focus back towards the door, but placed a hand against Noctis’ back, rubbing slow, methodical circles. “I’m so…” Noctis choked. “I’m so tired of this.” Ignis made a soft humming sound in response, continuing to run his hand over the knots in Noctis’ back. “I’m sorry, I just… I just can’t today.”

“No need to apologize,” Ignis responded, without missing a beat, “take as much time as you need. We will be here.”

Noctis wanted to believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEP, JUST DREAMS NOCTIS, JUST DREAMS...


	7. I'm Not Awake... I'm Not Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the land of trigger warnings (sign shows up way too late). Graphically depicted panic attack, suicidal thoughts, cause yeah.

Noctis checked his phone as he walked down the hallway, heading for the dining hall. He couldn’t suppress the smile at a picture of cute puppies playing that Prompto had sent him. Two days since his meltdown about leaving the Citadel, and Prompto’s way of apologizing for shit he didn’t need to apologize for, was to spam him with cuteness. It was working.

Noctis turned a corner in the hallway and paused to send a reply:

>> I like the lighting in this one

“I heard the Prince was fucked by at least 28 different people.”

Noctis’ muscles seized, phone slipping from his fingers. The two Kingsglaive standing in the hallway with their backs to him, didn’t notice.

The other person tsked. “That’s disgusting. How can he walk around like nothing happened?”

“I heard he liked it,” The man’s voice lowered, “When they found him, he was covered in his own… you know.”

“Really? Gross! I thought that was just a rumor.” The person shook their head. “Man, I can’t even imagine. I’d probably kill myself.”

“I know right. Oh we’re going to be late, let’s go.”

28 guys, _at least_ , had used his body, and he was even getting hard just remembering how good it had felt. So much cum he couldn’t hold it all in. He was going to vomit. He needed a bathroom. Noctis stumbled backwards, hit a wall trying to warp down the hallway. He staggered, then sprinted to his room, rushing into the bathroom. He barely made it to the toilet before his lunch came up. At least 28 strangers. How much had been inside him? Was there any left in there?

He could feel it in his hair, sliding down his face. No, it wasn’t real. Nothing was wrong. You’re fine. You’re fine. You’re- he needed a shower, because he could feel it dribbling down his legs, hear it pattering on the ground. Noctis coughed, spitting into the toilet before he rushed to the shower, turning it on. It wouldn’t help, it was _inside_ him, but maybe he could wash away the sensation. He got in the water, fully dressed- he’d already spent too much time exposed- and started scrubbing his scalp, his skin, anything he could touch. But it wasn’t enough to relieve the maddening pressure that seemed to be building underneath his skin. This feeling would never go away, because even with years of training, he couldn’t protect himself. At least 28. And everyone _knew_. Looked at him with disgust he’d somehow convinced himself wasn’t real. What a fucking idiot. It would have been better for everyone if he’d been killed. Including him. He was crying so hard he couldn’t breathe. His dad would be sad if he died, but he’d get over it. They all would. He could slit his wrists. That would make everything go away.

_Someday you will purge our star of its scourge._

Luna had told him that once.

He’d told her, with unfounded confidence, he wouldn’t let her down. He’d _promised_.

This was a panic attack. He just needed to get through it.

And the next one. And the one after that. And the one after that. He was too weak to protect the Crystal. His arms were streaked red. He needed to calm down, but he couldn’t, because it was perfectly rational for him to be horrified with himself. It wasn’t hard to imagine he’d always be terrified of leaving the safety of the Citadel. If it really was safe. Those dreams… Noctis pressed his hands against the sides of his head, trying to squeeze out the thoughts. Which was crazy.

The anti-anxiety meds. Maybe they could relieve the pressure in his brain. Noctis clambered out of the tub, dripping on the floor as he lurched over to the medicine cabinet. He was supposed to try half a pill first. He took a whole one. That wouldn’t be enough; it was really really bad. He took a few more.

Noctis stared at himself in the mirror. His skin and eyes were red, there was blood under his nails. At least 28. Noctis sank to the floor, crying and curling up into a shivering ball. So pathetic and gross. For a few moments he could only focus on the struggle to keep breathing as he sobbed against his knees.

Breathe. In. Out. In. Out.

He was exhausted. Noctis laid down, staring at his blurry, black hand towels. Only his school uniform wasn’t the royal color. He was so behind on school work. Ignis and Prompto would help him catch up. Noctis smiled a little, blinking slowly. They were good friends. He loved them. And Gladiolus. Even though they butted heads more often than not. They fit together, filling up the weird gaps in him. So much so that he often confused it for want. Wanting things he could never have. He knew an arranged marriage was in his future, it would be his duty as king, so there was no point in pursuing other relationships. Sometimes that was really upsetting.

Noctis sighed. He should probably get up and go to bed, but that was a lot of effort. He would just close his eyes for a few seconds, then get up.

Loud banging on the bathroom door startled him awake.

“Noct! Noct! Open the door!” Ignis sounded panicked about something. He should find out what was wrong. And he would definitely do that in a second.

Then Ignis was squatting next to him, shaking his shoulder. There was a puddle of water around them.

“Hi.” He smiled up at Ignis. “Sup?”

“How many pills did you take?” Ignis was not smiling.

Noctis’ brow furrowed. Had he taken any pills? Oh right, the panic meds. Well… they didn’t make him panic, they stopped it, so that wasn’t the right term to use. Anti-panic?

“Noct, how many did you take?”

Noctis frowned. “I didn’t think one would be enough.”

Ignis’ face did something Noctis couldn’t understand. He wanted to touch Ignis’ lips to maybe figure it out, but his arm was too noodley to move. “What were you trying to accomplish?” Noctis could see the muscles moving in Ignis’ tightened jaw.

What had Ignis asked him? Something about the pills? “Uh…”

Ignis’ grip on his shoulder tightened. It was comforting. “Were… were you trying to hurt yourself?”

Noctis slowly moved his finger through the water on the tile. “No, I was doing that already. I was trying to stop.”

Ignis touched Noctis’ forehead with shaking fingers, then trailed them down his jaw. It felt nice. “The nurse is coming. Will you sit up so I can dry you off?”

Noctis tried to move, but nothing happened. “Can’t. Too heavy.”

Ignis nodded. “I’ll help you.” The room slid sideways a bit as his chamberlain slipped his arm underneath his shoulders and pulled him up. He wrapped Noctis in a black towel, and then hugged him to his chest, keeping him upright. Noctis rested his head against Ignis’ shoulder, closing his eyes.

“You smell nice.”

Ignis’ chest vibrated from a barely heard chuckle. “Thank you. Gladio gave me this aftershave.” Then Ignis took a deep breath, Noctis could feel it in his own cold chest. “What upset you, Noct?”

Noctis brushed his nose against Ignis’ neck. “When?”

“Today. Why did you miss dinner?”

Noctis yawned. “Oh. They said at least 28. And that’s a big number.”

The hand rubbing the towel gently up and down his arm stopped. “28 what?”

Noctis shrugged. Or tried to anyway. “People. Mostly guys though.”

Ignis sucked in a loud breath. “What… did they do?” Noctis’ brow furrowed because he thought it was obvious, and Ignis was smart, but then he remembered he hadn’t told anyone that part. “Noct?”

“Oh yeah. I was raped a bunch when I was captured. I didn’t know how many times, but those Kingsglaive seemed to know.” Ignis squeezed him. “Yeah. I don’t know if they knew about the machine though. Like I was a cow, but for sperm.” Noctis snorted, trying to imagine himself mooing instead of moaning.

“Noct, I’m so sorry,” Ignis said softly. It sounded watery.

Noctis opened his eyes to check to see if Ignis was ok. He tilted his head, but it was too hard to lift it. Water splashed onto his nose. Ignis had his chin tilted up so Noctis couldn’t see his face. “What’s wrong?”

Ignis held him even tighter. “I’m so sorry.”

“Mmmm, why?”

“I didn’t-” Ignis sucked in a breath that felt like a wave. “-nevermind. I’m just… I’m just sorry you had to go through that.”

Noctis’ eyes fluttered closed and he stopped trying to look up at Ignis. “Me too. That sucked a lot.” Ignis ran his hand up and down his arm through the towel, and Noctis realized it was the safest he’d felt in a long time.

He was on the edge of sleep when he heard Ignis say softly, “I love you, Noctis.”

Noctis smiled against Ignis’ neck. “Love you too, Iggy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titus is a Dire Troll.


End file.
